


A Dead Ringer

by phobiaDeficient (TheTriggeredHappy)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angus is a snoop, Gen, Magnus is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/phobiaDeficient
Summary: Angus is a snoop and Magnus doesn't hide his emotional baggage well enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [*rolls in on heelys drinking a slurpee* what up nerds, who's ready to join me in Sadtown]

"Sir?"

Magnus wakes up slowly, groggily, from a dream about... something. Somewhere warm and sunny. It was already fading fast. Why was he awake, that was such a nice dream, what the actual hell.

"Uh, sir?"

Oh. Right. Magnus turned over to face the voice—a little voice connected to a familiar face, which is Angus McDonald, who definitely doesn't show up in their living quarters very often? And especially not in Magnus's actual room? Um.

He sat up fully and wiped sleep out of his eyes. "Sup, Ango McMango?" he asked, voice a little hoarse from drowsiness. He glanced at his clock and confirmed it was... a little earlier than he usually woke up, so at least he wasn't being woken at midnight. Then he would be annoyed. "You need something?"

"Oh! Um, I was just wondering, um..." Angus fiddled with his hands a little bit, picking at his fingernail, avoiding eye contact. "Well, yesterday during Magic Day I was looking for something to transmutate because I was practicing transformation stuff and I figured you wouldn't miss some scrap wood—" He glanced up at Magnus, who shrugged it off, then looked down again. "—So I took a few bits of that from your room and wanted to just take it and go but I just, I got all curious and I started doing some detective work because I figured that I don't know as much about you or Merle and I might as well find out something cool or interesting because you're my friend so and I want to—"

"Ango," Magnus cut in, laying a hand on the kid's shoulder, who promptly clammed up. Maybe because Magnus's hand was particularly massive on his scrawny little shoulders. "First off, breathe. Second off, don't snoop through my stuff, I leave my carving tools like, everywhere, and those don't feel good lodged in your hands. Merle isn't gonna be psyched to patch you up."

Angus's face was turning a bit red. "I'm sorry sir, I just, I get all curious!" he protested, voice rising in pitch.

"It's cool, I'm not mad," Magnus said calmly. "You're a detective, it's your whole deal."

"Yeah. Um, but I was saying, um..." He glanced up at Magnus again, took a deep breath, steeled himself, and said in a rush—"Who are you getting married to?"

Magnus blanched, eyes widening. "I—Excuse me?!" he asked with disbelief, confusion filling every molecule of his body.

"I found the ring, you can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets!" Angus said earnestly.

"What ring, I—what are you talking about?! I'm not getting married, dude, no!" Magnus said, eyebrows furrowed, voice still full of surprise. "No way, god!"

"Huh? But... the ring, the..." Angus was confused too now, and he walked over to Magnus's dresser, pointing at a small wooden box sitting on top of it, carved with roses and violets with care. "This ring, in the pretty box? Why do you have it?"

Magnus's blood went cold. "...Oh. Right, uh... _that_ ring. Um." He ran a hand through his hair, blinking a few times. "...I'm not proposing to anyone, Angus, that's... that's my wedding ring, I've already... been married." He felt like he was choking out his words, and his voice wasn't hoarse from sleep anymore.

"Oh?" Angus asked, blinking as well. "Who are you married to? Do I know them?"

"No, you don't, uh... you don't, know her." He inhaled, exhaled. "Her name was Julia." He swallowed back the instant wave of pain that swept over him. "She was my wife planetside before the Reclaimer stuff."

Angus paused for only a moment before his eyes were widening. He was a smart little guy, Magnus knew, and he figured out quick. "Oh. I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't... Oh."

"Yeah." Magnus stared at the ground for a few long moments. "I'd... I haven't told the guys, so if you could...?"

"Oh, of course, sir, I can keep secrets! Um." Angus shifted on his feet. "I'm... sorry for snooping, and... bringing up sad memories."

"Not your fault, kiddo," Magnus was quick to say. The silence between them was solemn.

"I'll... I'll get going, but. I'm around if you wanna... talk? I'm just a little boy, but, I'm good at listening?" Angus offered shyly. "It helps to talk, my grandpa always used to tell me, and... I like to listen?"

"...Thanks, little dude. I appreciate it." Magnus said, nodding.

"So... see ya," Angus said with a little wave, scurrying to the door.

"Bye, Ango," Magnus said.

"Love you!" he squeaked. The door closed behind him quickly and Magnus let out a breath.

He decided it would be okay to sleep in a little longer. He rolled over and closed his eyes and tried not to think for a little while.

He dreamed of somewhere warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [nobody else has commented on the fact that Magnus probably still has his wedding ring lying around and i decided it was my duty. angus is a snoopin' lil dork so he got to be the outlet for this agony.  
> still on tumblr @thetriggeredhappy and still a meme]


End file.
